Minerva
by CrimsonAech
Summary: "Aurez-vous le courage de lui faire confiance ?" avait demandé Albus. Minerva sourit sans joie. Si Poudlard semble être tombé aux mains de Rogue et des Carrow, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle le leur laisse croire. Elle raffermit son chignon d'un coup de baguette sec. Ils n'ont strictement aucune chance face à elle.


**Petit OS sans prétention sur Minerva McGonagall et le combat qu'elle mène face à Rogue et aux Carrow pour protéger les élèves de Poudlard. **

**McGonagall est un personnage absolument fascinant et j'ai adoré lui donner le premier plan dans une période aussi sombre que celle de la guerre contre Voldemort. Elle est, après tout, un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, la directrice adjointe de Poudlard, professeure. Et définitivement, une Gryffondor. **

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Les pupilles réduites à deux fines fentes noires, Minerva Mcgonagall scrute les élèves assis devant elle. Son regard de chat sonde chacun d'entre eux. Si la plupart semblent terrifiés alors que Severus Rogue expose de sa voix lancinante les nouvelles dispositions de Poudlard en matière d'éducation, elle repère les signes de tête discrets et les assentiments _des autres_, promesse silencieuse qu'eux ne courberont pas l'échine.

« Aurez-vous le courage de faire confiance à Severus ? » lui avait demandé Albus l'année dernière. Elle avait plongé son regard gris dans les yeux du directeur.

« Peut-être que j'aurais le courage de ne pas le faire ».

Albus avait fait confiance à Rogue.

Mais si elle sait que Dumbledore aurait tout fait pour protéger leur école, elle est aussi intimement persuadée qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à les sacrifier eux, élèves et professeurs, si cela signifiait la chute de Voldemort.

Rogue présente les Carrow, qui seront chargés de la discipline. Minerva tremble de colère. Des mangemorts. Dans _son_ école. _Attendez voir un peu_, pense-t-elle dans une colère sourde, _que je sois damnée si je…_

Peu lui importe au fond, que Severus soit un agent double, un membre de l'Ordre – pour ce qu'il en reste – ou le serviteur damné de Voldemort.

Et de toutes façons, Albus est mort.

_Que je sois damnée si je laisse des mangemorts faire la loi dans mon école. _

Elle ne sacrifiera pas ses élèves dans une attente emplie de désillusion que quelqu'un, quelque part, mette fin au règne du seigneur des ténèbres.

_N'est-ce pas, Potter ?_

Elle n'a jamais été du genre à fuir ses combats.

Elle croise enfin le regard de Neville Londubat. Il donne un coup de coude discret à Ginny Weasley qui se tourne vers elle. Minerva sent un sentiment de fierté enfler dans sa poitrine. Ses deux élèves ont le regard dur et droit. Ils vont se battre de toutes leurs forces. Peu importe les risques. Peu importe les conséquences. Une détermination glacée s'empare d'elle.

Elle va devoir être fine. Très fine, parce que Rogue va la faire surveiller à la première occasion. Il la connaît trop bien. Ah ! Il n'a _aucune _idée de ce dont elle est vraiment capable.

Elle ne doute pas un seul instant que les élèves sont les otages que lui et les Carrow sacrifieront à la moindre erreur de sa part.

Rogue termine son discours. Un silence oppressant s'installe dans la grande salle. Il se tourne brusquement vers la table des professeurs et darde son regard glacé sur eux, les défiants silencieusement de faire quoique ce soit pour le contredire. Slughorn déglutit bruyamment. Le pauvre homme transpire à grosses gouttes. Minerva n'éprouve qu'une froide pitié envers lui.

Sous la table, le professeur Chourave lui tend une main discrète qu'elle s'empresse de serrer en un accord tacite alors que les yeux de Rogue s'attarde sur elle. Elle ne cille pas. Aucun regard, aucune parole ne sont échangés entre les deux femmes. Minerva se sent plus victorieuse qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

_Attend un peu, Severus Rogue_, pense-t-elle avec hargne, _attend un peu et _regarde_._

* * *

Deux semaines. C'est le temps qu'il lui faut pour mettre son plan au point. Sa première action est de dresser une liste mentale de tous les élèves insurgés et une autre de tous ceux en danger immédiat. Carrow sœur – elle ne peut pas se résoudre à l'appeler par son nom, ce serait lui donner de l'importance – n'a jamais su que c'était elle qui avait envoyé Peeves dans sa classe alors qu'elle obligeait les élèves à jeter des doloris sur les premières années.

Elle laisse Chourave et Pomfresh s'occuper de la protection des élèves pour se concentrer sur l'offensive. Minerva joue une guerre dans une guerre, se battant sur plusieurs fronts à la fois.

Elle comprend tout de suite que les meneurs sont Londubat, Weasley et Lovegood.

– M. Londubat, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, je vous prie, lance-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire alors qu'il entre dans sa salle de classe avec un quart d'heure de retard et le visage tuméfié.

Elle sait qu'il connaît la Salle sur Demande. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui en a réparé la façade dans le plus grand secret, quand Ombrage a fait exploser le mur il y a deux ans. À long terme, la Salle deviendra certainement le seul endroit encore sûr de Poudlard. Elle doute fortement que Rogue et les Carrow en connaissent l'existence et même si c'était le cas, tant que quelqu'un reste à l'intérieur, les élèves resteront hors d'atteinte.

Les passages secrets ont été condamnés, elle les a vérifié un par un. Impossible de les utiliser à nouveau sans attirer l'attention.

Minerva sourit sans joie et raffermi d'un geste sec de sa baguette son chignon. Elle enchante les statues de pierre pour qu'elles préviennent la venue des Carrow à quiconque chuchoterait les mots « Sorbet Citron » – elle est passé devant la gargouille dorée juste avant et a décidé qu'en dehors de la confiance qu'elle placerait ou pas en Severus, elle ne remettrait pas en cause celle qu'elle portait à Albus. Elle obtient des tableaux qu'ils lancent les Carrow sur de fausses pistes si un élève essaye de leur échapper. Peeves accède de bonne grâce à sa demande et se fait un devoir de leur pourrir la vie. Enfin, elle condamne l'accès au septième étage en ensorcelant les escaliers afin de protéger la Salle sur Demande.

– Le seul moyen d'accéder au septième étage sera de passer par les combles et les greniers, explique-t-elle à Neville qui la dévisage les yeux ronds. Rogue et les Carrow ne devraient pas pouvoir vous suivre et Sibylle ne sort plus de ses appartements, elle ne devrait donc pas vous surprendre.

Elle claque la langue, plus amusée qu'agacée par la réaction de son élève qui l'observe bouche bée.

– Comment… comment connaissez-vous tout ça ? s'étrangle-t-il.

– Peu importe M. Londubat, assène-t-elle un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres. Vous comprenez que si nous autres, professeurs, agissons officiellement, ce ne sont pas nos têtes qui tomberont mais les vôtres.

Neville hoche gravement la tête. Il ne se leurre pas sur leur situation.

– Cependant, soyez assuré que Mme Pomfresh vous fera passer des médicaments dans la Salle sur Demande et vous pouvez compter sur le professeur Chourave pour vous fournir tous les produits dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. Même si je me doute bien que M. Finnigan n'a besoin de rien pour faire exploser les affaires d'autrui.

Rogue a renvoyé la grande majorité du corps enseignant. Ils ne sont plus que six. Elle a besoin du soutient de ses collègues, mais elle sait déjà qu'elle ne pourra pas compter sur Horace.

– Il va falloir que vous trouviez un moyen pour communiquer entre vous autrement que par sortilèges ou hiboux, ajoute-t-elle. Et par Merlin, oubliez le réseau de cheminées. Je condamnerai également celles des salles communes. Cela fera toujours quelque chose en moins que Rogue pourra utiliser pour espionner.

Neville sourit d'un air carnassier.

– On a déjà résolu le problème de la communication, assure-t-il et Minerva hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

Elle dissipe d'un geste de baguette le sortilège d'assurdito autour d'eux et Neville sort de la salle sans un regard en arrière.

Elle inspire profondément.

Les Maraudeurs n'ont jamais eu le monopole de la connaissance de Poudlard. Dumbledore non plus. Un air mauvais prend place sur le visage de Minerva Mcgonagall.

Le château est vivant. Et elle en est la reine.

_Attend un peu, Severus Rogue_, pense-t-elle avec hargne, _attend un peu et _regarde_. Je te réserve une surprise de taille. _

* * *

**J'ai toujours imaginé une jeune Minerva McGonagall, un peu rebelle dans son genre, explorant Poudlard de fond en comble durant ses années d'études en ignorant le règlement intérieur et le couvre feu. **

**Je l'imagine tout à fait revenir enseigner et décider de vivre dans ce château qu'elle connaît par cœur. J'imagine parfaitement sa colère froide quand elle voit Rogue siéger à la place de Dumbledore et sa résolution de protéger les élèves, envers et contre tout.**

**En espérant que vous avez apprécié ce petit OS autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire, **

**Aech. **


End file.
